Leila's Story
by Puddlemere
Summary: Okay, here it is: Leila's Story, revised and edited. Please r/r!!
1. Chapter 01

Leila's Story Leila's Story ****

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora's characters, but I own Leila, her father, etc. I am not trying to infringe on anyone's rights, I am simply enjoying myself by writing stories.**

Leila continued riding on the dusty road that led to Tortall, the country that would have to be her new home. Her waist-length black hair was pulled back, and she kept her cat-like green eyes on the road. She tried to stop the memories, but they ignored her mind's protests.

One week before...

"What do you mean, no?" Leila's father roared, veins popping out of his forehead. 

"I mean no, father. I will not give up archery. It's the one thing I love the most, 

besides you," Leila said calmly, though she was quivering inside. Her father's face 

seemed to soften a little after hearing that. But it quickly hardened again.

"You're sure about that choice, Leila?" he asked coldly.

Knowing that something awful was about to happen, Leila nodded, bracing herself.

"Then out," her father said, turning his head away and pointing to the door. "You are dead to me. I've disowned you. Pack your things and leave."

Leila's eyes widened and filled with tears, but she nodded and ran to her room, trying to keep her face expressionless.

As she was packing, it occurred to her that, when she left, her father would be alone. 

Her mother had died in a plague six years ago, when Leila was nine, and they were not nobles, so there were no servants at all. Her father was not young either, having been in his forties when Leila was born.

"Why should I even care? He disowned me. It would serve him right to die all alone," she said to herself in a momentary burst of evil. Then she realized what she had just said and gasped. "I guess Robin was right! Everyone has a little evil in them," she continued talking to herself, referring to her best friend. "I must go say goodbye to him after I leave."

After she had finished packing, she left the house without saying goodbye to her father, and mounted her white horse, Stormwind. She patted his ear and whispered into his ear, "Let's go, boy."


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

Leila knocked on the front door of Robin's house and waited. It was slightly larger than most of the other shacks in the neighborhood, and it had a tiled roof instead of a thatched one. The door opened a crack.

"Who is it?" a voice asked. 

"It's Leila. I've come to talk to Robin."

The door opened fully. "Why, hello Leila. Robin's out in the back garden." It was Robin's mother. She was rather gypsy-like, with long, wavy black hair and exotic facial features. "You can go on back."

"Thank you, Rowena," Leila replied. She walked over to the garden. Robin was hunched over a bed of flowers, carefully weeding it.

"Hello, Robin," Leila said. 

"Hi, Leila," Robin replied, not looking up.

"What, I'm not worth looking up for?" Leila demanded with mock indignance, a smile on her face.

"Sorry, Leila. It's just that I'm trying to make sure these flowers don't get a disease. They look kinda sick." Robin looked up. He had dark hair and exotic features also, almost like a male version of his mother.

He noticed the suddenly sad expression on Leila's face. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"My father's disowned me."

Robin's expression turned to one of disbelief. "What for?" he asked.

"I wouldn't give up archery, so he disowned me."

"Well, do you want to stay here? We always have room for one more."

"No thanks. I'm going to Tortall. I figure I have a better chance there, especially as I want to become a knight."

"Suit yourself," Robin said.

"I just came to say goodbye, so...goodbye, Robin." She walked over to him and held her arms out. He got up and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you, Leila. Good luck." There were tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye," Leila said, then walked to her horse. She looked back, something she told herself she would never do. Robin stood there, looking suddenly helpless and forlorn. She gave him one last wave accompanied by a weak smile, then mounted and rode off. 

And so she left Tyra, the country that had been home to her all her life.

Back to the Great Road South...

Leila sighed. She had been riding ever since, stopping for rests once in a while. She had taken the Great Road South and she'd already passed Persopolis, so she assumed she was getting close to Port Caynn, from which she would traverse to Corus, and study to be a knight, her life-long dream.

****


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3

As Leila was riding, the full realization of what had happened finally hit her. She kept staring at the road, but her eyes welled up with tears. Finally, they overflowed. Salty tears ran down her cheeks, never seeming to stop, and it was all Leila could do to keep from breaking down and sobbing her eyes out.

Her vision was blurred, but suddenly something caught her eye, sparkling like a jewel. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked. There ahead of her stood the palace, towering over the rest of the city of Corus, as if protecting it.

Leila gaped, face full of admiration and awe. She was suddenly filled with courage; she felt as if she could do anything, and still remain unscathed. It must be this city, she thought. 

She continued riding into the city, looking for the Dancing Dove. The tavern/inn was a place her father often went during his merchant travels.

Leila found it and took Stormwind to the inn stables, where a rugged-faced man who looked as if he hadn't shaved for a while took her horse. He smiled at Leila, not unkindly. 

"Where're ye comin' from all by yerself, girl?" he inquired. 

Leila smiled back, a bit shakily. "I'm from Tyra. I came to be a knight."

"Ah, takin' advantage of that old decree, eh?" the man chuckled. "Me name's Damien. And yers?"

"Leila," she replied. "If it's any of your business."

The man burst out laughing. "I like ye, Leila," he said blithely. "Tell ye what. If yer ever in any trouble, ye come to me."

Leila was surprised. "Why, thank you, sir," she said in wonderment. She had only met this man, and here he was, offering her protection!

"Oh, no sir fer me, lass," he said. "I'm a commoner, born and bred. Just call me Damien."

"Okay, thanks, Damien," Leila replied.

Leila walked into the Dancing Dove. The room was filled with smoke and smelled slightly of alcohol and tobacco. 

"Excuse me," she interrupted a tall woman with long blonde hair, sounding a whole lot more confident than she felt. 

The woman turned around and stared down at Leila. 

"Yes?" she replied gruffly. 

"Well, I was just wondering where I could find a room to stay in for the night." 

"Ye's come to the right place, then," the woman said. "Here, I'll take you t'the owner of this place." 

She led Leila through the crowd of people in the tavern to a room in the back. 

"This here's Nelson's room," she told Leila. The woman knocked on the door loudly and waited. 

The door opened a crack. 

"Who is it?" Nelson asked. 

"It's me, Nelson. I got a girl who wants a room tonight." 

"Oh. Send her in then." The door opened the rest of the way. 

"In ye go," the woman said. She nudged Leila in the door, then left. 

Nelson appeared from behind the open door and closed it. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. Finely sculpted features gave him an air of importance. He was fit, and had on breeches and a tunic. 

"Well," Nelson said. He looked a bit surprised to see a girl in breeches too. "Lookin' t'become a knight?" he asked kindly. 

"Yessir," Leila replied. "I haven't got too much money, sir, so I was wondering if you had any cheap rooms." 

"Why, o'course we do," the man chuckled. "All our rooms're cheap. What's yer name?"

"Leila." 

So Leila paid Nelson his price and he led her up some stairs to a room. 

"Here ye are," he said, opening the door for her. "Well, I must be off. Enjoy yer stay." He left, closing the door behind him. 

Leila set down her small bag of possessions and inspected the room. The walls and floor were made of dark wood and the bed was covered in two thin blankets. There was a four-foot wide chest across from the bed, which Leila assumed was for her few belongings. At closer inspection, she saw that it had two wide metal strips on the cover. They were intricately engraved with strange symbols. She tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked and she couldn't lift the lid.

Leila lay down on the bed and rested for a while. She was so tired! She tried to stay awake, but the strangely cozy feeling of the room lulled her slowly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4

The next day, Leila woke a little after dawn, starving. She hadn't eaten since her small lunch the day before. She got out of bed, went to the chest, and pulled out a pair of breeches and a plain white homespun shirt. She put them on quickly, for it was cold in the room. Then she went over to the washstand where a clay water basin and pitcher stood, waiting to be used. She poured the water from the pitcher into the basin_._ She stuck her hands in and pulled them out quickly. The water was freezing! She bravely stuck her hands in again and washed them and her face.

Leila took what was left of her money and left the room, closing the door behind her. Her cheeks were refreshingly pink from the icy water, and her hair hung sleekly down her back. She walked down the stairs and into the tavern. There she found Nelson sitting at one of the small tables, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, sir," Leila said. Nelson looked up from his work, seeming a little startled.

"Oh, good mornin', Leila." He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good morning to you too, sir. I was wondering if there was any breakfast ready."

"O'course! Just go back to the kitchen back there, right behind ye. The food's ready to be eaten."

"Thank you, sir," Leila replied gratefully.

She got her breakfast and filled her stomach, because she had a long day ahead of her. First she was going to ride Stormwind to the palace and inquire about becoming a page. Then, if she was accepted, she would ride back quickly to the Dancing Dove to get her things. Then, finally, she would take all her things to the pages' quarters at the palace.

Leila followed her plan as soon as she got done with breakfast. She rode to the palace and was easily accepted, since it had been ages since the decree that girls could become knights. She followed the rest of her plan and gathered her things from the Dancing Dove. As she closed the chest, she made up her mind to ask Nelson about it.

She found him out in the stables, talking quietly with Damien. She walked toward him, but just before she got there, Nelson turned around.

"Oh, hello, Leila," he said, surprised. "You always seem t'sneak up on me," he smiled.

"Oh, I don't mean to _sneak_ sir. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Don't be sorry--bein' able t'sneak up on people's a skill that may come in handy someday," Nelson said seriously.

"Yessir," Leila answered, even though she didn't quite understand. "Anyway, sir, what I came to talk to you about is that chest in my room. You know, the one with the engravings?" 

Nelson stiffened. Then he said nonchalantly, "Oh, that old thing? I got that, um...I--I picked it up off the side of the road."

"Nelson," Leila said, eyeing him suspiciously, "I'm _certain_ you didn't get that from the side of the road. I _am _a merchant's daughter, you know. Please be honest with me."

Nelson let out the breath he had been holding. "All right," he sighed. "But let's go t'my office t'talk about it."

"Well?" questioned Leila. She was sitting in a hard, uncomfortable chair in Nelson's office. They had been there for a while, but Nelson still had not said a word.

"I'm not s'posed to tell anyone who's not a member, but seeing as ye noticed it, I might as well tell ye.

"I'm a member of the Rogue, a guild of thieves in the city of Corus. I'm second-in-command, but I don't want t' become the leader like most people. Usually everybody's overthrowin' everybody, an' it's chaos. But anyway, that chest is th' most important part of th' Rogue. It holds all th' important an' top-secret papers an' such. Nobody has the key but the Rogue himself. Th' symbols on it are s'posed t' be a sort of Language of th' Rogues or some such nonsense. At least, *I* never heard of this language before. Now, ye's got t' promise not t' tell *anyone*, or I'll have t' send out somebody after ye." 

"I promise," Leila swore solemnly. She wouldn't want someone tracking her down so they could kill her.


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 6 Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora's characters, but I own Leila, her father, etc. I am not trying to infringe on anyone's rights, I am simply enjoying myself and stretching my imagination by writing stories.**

Leila stared up at the palace. It stood before her like the royalty that lived there, majestic and proud. 

"Can I take your horse, miss?" a stablehand asked, with a charming smile. 

"Oh...yes, please," Leila stammered, handing over the reins. He was so handsome! And why didn't he speak like a commoner?

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "You can go right on in there, miss," he said. "Are you looking to become a knight?"

"Um...yes, I am," Leila said.

"Well, all you have to do is go to the Duke of Naxen. He'll tell you what to do."

"Thank you...uh...sir," Leila said, unsure of what to call him.

"Oh no, just call me by my name--Robert, or more commonly, Rob."

"Right," Leila said with a smile. She entered the palace and found her way to Duke Gareth of Naxen's office. She knocked. 

A voice said, "Come in." She opened the door and stepped in. She found herself facing a tall, thin, brown-haired, brown-eyed man.

"Your Grace," Leila said, curtsying. The Duke looked surprised.

"Well, what have we here? Are you here to become a knight? And what is your name?" 

"My name is Leila , and yessir," Leila answered.

"How old are you Leila?"

"Sixteen last month, Your Grace." 

"That's a bit old to begin training as a knight, Leila...would you consider a spot as a Queen's Rider?"

At that moment, Leila's heart broke into a million pieces. Becoming a knight like her idol, Alanna, had been her lifelong dream.

"Oh, please, _please_, Your Grace, couldn't you make an exception?"

"I'm sorry, Leila, but I can't do that. We already have an older page, we can't afford another one."

Leila pretended as if nothing was wrong, but inside she was practically in chaos. Emotions were running amok--sadness that she wouldn't get to be famous, relief that she wouldn't, and surprise that she had been turned away.

"I'll try the Queen's Riders spot, I suppose," she told the duke. 

"All right then," Duke Gareth said. You can go see Buri. She's the Riders' commander."

"These are the Rider barracks," Buri told Leila, showing her around. "You'll sleep and eat here. Now, we should find you a mount." 

"Oh, I already have one," Leila assured Buri. "His name's Stormwind."

"Yes, I saw him as you came in. I'm sorry, Leila, but he's too old to be a Rider horse." 

Leila sighed. "All right. But I still get to keep Stormwind for other riding, don't I?"

"Of course you do!" Buri exclaimed.

They walked to the horse meadow and Leila looked them over, finally deciding on a strawberry roan mare named Star. Her name was Star because of the star marking on her forehead. She had a friendly, calm disposition. 

"Good choice," Buri commented. "She'll be a good horse."

Leila went to sleep that night happy with how her plan had turned out.

**More Chapters Coming Soon!!**


	6. Chapter 06

Chapter 7 ****

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora's characters, but I own Leila, her father, etc. I am not trying to infringe on anyone's rights, I am simply enjoying myself and stretching my imagination by writing stories.**

The palace bells rang, and Leila was startled awake by Buri's voice booming, "Rise and shine, girls! We've got work to do!"

Leila sat up quickly, as did every other girl in the room.

"You've got twenty minutes to get to the mess hall. Down the stairs and to the left." Then Buri turned and strode out of the room. 

For a moment, they all stared at each other. Then a girl said, "Whoa. We better get going!"

The rest of them burst out laughing and started to get ready.

After breakfast, they had horseback riding. Leila had no trouble at all saddling Star and getting on.

"Now," said Onua. "Ride your mount to the other side of the meadow and back. I want to see if you have the feel of your mount yet. And just a steady trot will do, we don't need any broken legs or arms on the first day of training."

They all set off and right away a tall girl with short-cropped, curly blonde hair and bright green eyes rode up to Leila.
    
    
    "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My name's Aspen. How about you?"
    "I'm Leila," Leila answered with a friendly smile.

"So, how did you decide to become a Queen's Rider?" Aspen asked.

"It's a long story," Leila said. "I'll tell you later. I promise." She did, and the two fast became inseparable.

*****

Buri turned to the Riders after an early-morning riding practice. "Good work. Now get to breakfast. Leila, Aspen, will you stay after a minute?"

Leila and Aspen exchanged glances. "Sure," Leila said.

"Follow me, then," Buri said, beckoning. They followed her into the barracks and up to her office. She dropped into a chair heavily. "Whew! I'm getting too old for this…but make yourselves at home girls, please," she said, gesturing to the neatly made up bed. They sat. 
    
    "Now, I noticed you two each have very good archery skills, very good. I was planning a trip to southern Tortall soon, and I was going to take a few talented trainees. I think you would be perfect for the trip. What do you think? 

*****
    
    "Okay, trainees," Buri shouted. "Time for hand-to-hand combat! Everyone pick a weapon from over there." She pointed to a cabinet full of knives with eight-inch blades. 

Leila groaned and trudged over to choose a knife. She was _terrible_ at hand-to-hand combat. She always ended up blocking attacks, instead of making them.

__

I'll have to ask for some extra help with it, Leila decided. If she was going to be a successful Queen's Rider, she was going to have to be able to do everything. _I'll find out what I'm doing wrong._

She was paired with a tall, thin, blonde-haired male trainee. _At least he doesn't look too intimidating,_ she reassured herself, smiling inwardly. She looked at his face, and was thrown off guard by his eyes. The iris was brown with yellow flecks, and there was an outer rim of yellow on it. They were deep and sincere, and made Leila feel like he understood her completely, even though they'd never met before. He smiled at her.

"All right, everyone ready?" Buri asked, making Leila focus on the task at hand. "Now," Buri continued. "I want you to try attacking and blocking. Remember, attackers, try to look for unprotected or vulnerable spots. Blockers, try not to leave them any. These are dull blades, so they shouldn't hurt anyone. Later we'll sharpen them, to see if you've learned anything. Let's see, left line blocks, right attacks. Now, ready … attack, block! Attack, block!"

__

At least now I have an excuse to block all the time, Leila thought.

The boy thrust his blade toward Leila's left side, forcing her to turn sideways to block his attack. He quickly drew back, only to attack her right side. Leila blocked that too, but just barely.

"You shouldn't leave your other side open like that," he said in a deep voice that you wouldn't have expected from his appearance. He smiled charmingly, so much so that in ordinary circumstances, Leila's heart would've skipped a beat. But she knew better than to do that while fighting. She remembered that much from Robin's lessons. She kept her guard up, warily keeping an eye on him. They continued this for a while, Leila quickly learning to keep her whole body protected all the time, while receiving tips from the boy.

"Now switch," Buri commanded. "Left attacks, right blocks!"

Leila lunged over and over again, her attacks being easily parried by the Rider. 

"Okay," Buri said at last. "That's enough for today. Put your knives back in the cabinet and go in and get ready for the midday meal. Hustle, now, we don't want slackers for Queen's Riders!"

Leila finally relaxed her aching muscles. She headed in to get cleaned up for the meal.

*****
    
    Leila sat down with her food at the table Aspen was already sitting at. All around her were the sounds of Riders groaning about aching muscles. This had been their first day of hand-to-hand combat, and everyone certainly felt it. 

"Oh, my legs ache so bad," Leila moaned. Suddenly she noticed Aspen's expression.

Her mouth had formed a small "o" of surprise, but her eyes had a dreamy, unfocused look to them. Leila turned her head and looked up at who was behind her. It was the male trainee she had been paired up with.

"Any room for me?" he asked with that charming, heartbeat-skipping smile of his. 

"Sure," Leila answered as nonchalantly as possible. He wasn't going to make her swoon! She saw that Aspen was already a lost cause.

"_Always_ room for one more," she sighed. "Especially someone as handsome as you," she added under her breath. 

Leila rolled her eyes. "Oh, gods," she muttered as the trainee slid onto the bench next to her. He _was_ handsome, she had to admit it– especially those eyes of his.


	7. Chapter 07

Chapter 8 Chapter 7 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora's characters, but I own Leila, her father, etc. I am not trying to infringe on anyone's rights, I am simply enjoying myself by writing stories.** 

"My name's Kieran. Yours?" he asked, directing his question at Leila.
    
    "My na—"

"Mine's Aspen," Aspen interrupted.

Leila glared to shut her up. "My name is Leila. Nice fighting in hand-to-hand combat today," she added.

"Thanks," he grinned. "You too."

"Oh, please!" Leila exclaimed good-naturedly. "I couldn't win against a nine-year-old!"

"Sure you could! All you need is a little practice. Who knows, you could even become as good as me!" he said. 

"Oh, I'll never be as good as the Great and Powerful Kieran!"

They finished their lunch and walked out of the mess hall together.

"History of Tortall next, right?" Leila asked.

"Yep. Another day of memorizing all the kings, in chronological order, along with the years they were king *and* their families. Fun, just like the rest of the lessons we have."

Leila grinned. "Well, if you hate them so much, why are you still here?"

"To beat you at hand-to-hand combat of course!" he exclaimed. "That's the only reason I didn't drop out straight away!"

"Oh, I feel so loved!"

"You should," Kieran said seriously. "I spent all morning coming up with it so I could say it to you."

"You must be quite slow-witted to have used up the whole morning on one line!"

"Well, I play the half-wit to people who I don't trust, but I'm actually quite quick." 

"So does that mean you don't trust me, or you do?"

"My dear Leila," Kieran cried, clasping her hands in his, "of course I trust you! Would I tell someone I don't trust that I don't trust them? I think not."

"How true, how true," Leila sighed. "Look, here we are."

*****

After History of Tortall, they had Herbal Medicine, and after that, Tracking, etc. Soon it was time for dinner and meditation. Leila and Kieran sat next to each other, hands on their knees. 

"Remember, just let the thoughts leave your head and float around you," Buri reminded the trainees.

Soon Leila's mind was empty and all she could see was the small blaze of light that was her soul. She felt a light breeze against her face. The blaze of light grew larger and larger, until it replaced most of the blackness around it. Leila was beginning to get worried. This had never happened to her before, and as far as she knew, it hadn't happened to anyone else either.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the light. It was Kieran, from his sun-kissed blonde hair to his strange brown and yellow eyes.

He looked confused. "Uh, Leila, is that you?"

She heard his voice clearly, but his lips never moved. 

"Yeah, it's me," she answered cautiously. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. Let's get out of here."

With that said, they both pulled themselves out of their meditation. They looked at each other, then waited for the session to end.

"All right, trainees," Buri called and clapped her hands, "time for bed. March!"

Leila and Kieran waited until the rest of their peers had filed out of the room. Aspen was last and she would only leave after Leila assured her everything was okay.

The two trainees approached Buri, who was riffling through some papers.

"Buri?" Leila asked.

"Yes, Leila?" 

"Um, something strange happened to me and Kieran while we were meditating."

Buri looked up from her papers sharply. "And what *was* this 'something strange'?"

"Well," Kieran said, "I was meditating, and all of a sudden, my soul-blaze got really big. Then Leila's face appeared in it. I think my face appeared in Leila's mind."

Leila nodded in agreement. "Then," she took over, "Kieran talked to me, only his lips didn't move. After that we stopped meditating." 

Buri looked puzzled, but after a moment, understanding dawned on her face.


	8. Chapter 08

Chapter 9 Chapter 8 ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora's characters, but I own Leila, her father, etc. I am not trying to infringe on anyone's rights, blah, blah, blah.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed—I'm forever grateful!**

*A/N: I just read Page, and I saw that there's a character named Kieran, but he has nothing to do with my Kieran. Just thought I would clear that up. J *

"I think I know what happened," Buri said excitedly, "but I should check with Numair first. Come along."

Leila and Kieran followed Buri to Numair's quarters in the palace. Buri knocked on the door, and when Numair answered, she asked, "May we come in, Numair? I think we have an exciting discovery here."

At hearing that, Numair's face brightened and he quickly ushered them in. "So, what's this discovery?" he asked eagerly.

Leila and Kieran explained the whole story to Numair, and as they finished, that same look of understanding came over Numair's face as it had for Buri. Buri smiled at his expression. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Numair?"

"Well…if you're thinking that they're twins, then I would have to say yes."

There was a moment of silence as Leila and Kieran looked at each other with astonishment written all over their faces.

"But we *can't* be twins! I mean, look at us! Do we look in any way similar?" Leila burst out.

"Well, not really," Numair admitted. "But what else could it be?" There was silence. "That's right, nothing. So you'll just have to take my word for it and catch up on everything."

"Well, thanks," Kieran said.

"Oh, any time, any time," Numair assured him, waving them out the door. He and Buri watched amusedly as the two long-lost twins walked out the door.

* * * * * 

"Wow, Kieran said. "Can you believe all this, I mean, really, what are the odds that we would be separated at birth and find each other again sixteen years later?"

"I know what you mean," Leila said thoughtfully. "You know, this puts things on a whole new perspective."

"How so?"

Leila blushed, and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I was beginning to…well…find you attractive."

Kieran smiled. "You too?"

"Frankly, yes," Leila admitted, relieved. "I mean, you're handsome, smart, funny…." 

"Oh no, don't stop," he protested in a joking tone. "I don't mind having my good attributes spelled out to me—especially as there are so many," he added with a wink.

"Very funny," Leila replied dryly.

They walked to the girls' dormitory, leaving the door open so no one would have reason to be suspicious.

"So, Kieran," Leila said carefully, knowing that this had the potential to be a tender subject, "tell me about *your* childhood."

There was a pause, and then Kieran began his story.

"Well, my first memory was that of an orphanage. That's where I lived from the time I was separated from you until I was about nine. Then a woman came to the orphanage and claimed to be my mother."

Leila interrupted. "That's when my mother was supposed to have died from the plague!" she exclaimed. "My father was lying to me all along!"

Kieran nodded, then went on. "She knew a lot of little things about me that no one else would've known, so I was handed over to her. I guess she really was my mother, after all. We went to Corus, and we lived there, happily for the most part, until she died two years ago. I lived by myself for a year, until I was fifteen, when I figured I could join the Queen's Riders to make a living. And here I am today, beating people's behinds at hand-to-hand combat." Leila burst out laughing, shaking her head. "How about you? What was your childhood like?"

Leila began, still smiling, "Well, I lived with my—our—mother and father until I was nine, then my father told me that my mother had died from the plague. I was only nine, so I believed him. I lived with my father until just a month or so ago when he told me that I would have to give up archery or he would disown me. I didn't, so I left to be a knight. Of course, I was too old to do that, and I'm not even sure now if they accept people from other countries. It was suggested that I join the Queen's Riders, and so here *I* am today."

Suddenly, the female trainees came flooding into the room. Aspen, leading the way, stopped dead in her tracks, surveying the scene before her. A mischievous light came into her eyes, and she singsonged, "Leila and Kieran, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

Leila blushed, and cut her off. "Aspen, you're not gonna believe this, but me and Kieran are twins."

Aspen's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Then she slowly smiled. "Wait—does this mean that he's available?"

It was Kieran's turn to blush. "Oh for Goddess's sake, Aspen," Leila exclaimed. "Is that all you have to say?"

Aspen shrugged. "Well, pretty much, yeah."

Leila got up off the bed, and threw an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Aspen, we're gonna have to work on you."

* * * * *

And that was how Leila came to be a Queen's Rider, and reunited with her twin brother.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Ya know, now that I've **FINALLY** finished this story, I realize that it doesn't have much of a plot. Lol. Oh well, what can you do? Please review!


End file.
